A Demons True Fire
by musica the sayain
Summary: when the ghost rider is killed by Lucifer(marvel) he is found in Venelana's garden which has been burnt and scorched and his body broken a red haired devil, and his wife. (OC Ghost Rider) (lemons later on)
1. Chapter 1

Well it's almost time for me to end "the spirit of fire and the snow fairy", i have other stories but i would like to start one more, yes this one will have Ghost Rider but also angels, devils, and oppi. Fuck i'm becoming predictable, but i would like to thank the people who liked the spirit of fire and the snow fairy, i hate to say it but it was my best story so far and i hope you all like this one to. I will try my best to get the first chapter right and make it longer so there will be no loss ends and hope for the best, this is about my OC ghost rider Matt and this in no way connected to the spirit of fire and the snow fairy . now let the cringe begin.

I own nothing but Matt Blaze,

Theme song-  watch?v=nX6ZEcwRrw0

'Thinking'

" _other/singing"_

' _dreams'_

"Talking"

' **Ghost rider thinking'**

" **Ghost rider talking"**

 **~New place~**

Chapter 1

A New Life

 **~Earth Fight with Lucifer~**

Matt would be fighting the king of hell Lucifer, "what's the matter human, can't beat me in hell" Lucifer says and Matt is engulfed in hellfire, "i know i curse for the human" a demon says and Lucifer shakes his head, "no i'll be sending him to a different world so i won't have to deal with a pouting child anymore" Lucifer says and with that the once ghost rider melts into a puddle of black leather and ash, "did you have to set him on fire my lord" a demon asks, "legion i do like the boy but he came to me to soon i did admire his persistence but he was not ready" Lucifer says and with that Matt of Earth is no more.

 **~DxD Hell~**

The hellfire had sent Matt to a different world, "oh dear this is not good" a woman's voice said and a man sighed "not the garden my mother is going to kill me" the man's voice said, Matt had begun to move, "ugh fuck" Matt said as he sat up and he ribs popped back into place, "lord look he's alive!" the girl exclaims and the man looks down to Matt, "you should stay still tell you can get healed" the man says and walks to Matt and stops when he hears the sound of Matts bones being healed, "don`t worry about me, i can heal myself" the man sighs, "also why do you have bright red hair?" Matt asks and the man chuckles, "first if you can walk come with me" the man offers Matt his hand and he helps Matt up.

The trio had walk into the mansion that the two that found him lived in, "sit relax" the woman says and Matt sees the couch and lays down on it his feet and head elevated slightly he lets out a sigh of relaxation, "so would you care to tell us about yourself and how you're alive?" the woman asks and the man puts his hand up, "Grayfia, please he just got here surrounded by hellfire give him a minute to catch his breath" the man says and she sits down in a chair, "yes Lord Sanchize".

"First off thanks red, second Grayfia was it i will explain what i know" Matt says and Sanchize smiles, "but what is your name?" he asks and Matt nods, "let me explain, and Matt is my name" he says and the two relax.

Matt explains how his father Johnny Blaze had been killed by the king of hell and how his mother when he was born died in a fire that when Matt had turned twelve he had found out that he was the cause of the fire that killed his mother and his father was a demon called the Ghost Rider and and that when his father died his son would become the ghost rider and fight the demon king and lay the curse to rest, and after the big picture he described how when he turned seventeen he stormed into hell and kill many demons and fought with Lucifer and his princes of hell but in the end he was not strong enough to even put a scratch on Lucifer.

"That was some story Matt but i have not faced you before" Sanchize said and Matt nodded, "that's what the Ghost Rider said, and that tell i can get home that i should trust you", Matt says and Sanchize, "tell you what Matt if you help me i`ll help you" Matt smirks and he stands up and walks to the window, "very well, but i will have some basic needs" Matt says and Sanchize walks over to Matt, "them being?" he asks and Matt looks to the sky, "hard rock, black leather jackets out the ass, a motorcycle and a place to stay" Sanchize blinks, "is that really it?" he asks thinking Matt should be given more for what he's going to ask, "oh the ghost rider just told me that a coffee pot will be the last thing we need, but the place we stay must be paid for" Sanchize smiles, "done" the two of them shake hands, "Sanchize Lucifer what happened to my garden?" a woman's voice asks and the two turn to face a brunette who is glaring at Sanchize.

"Oh um ugh, ask Matt" Sanchize hides behind Matt who has a blank look, "i was set on fire and sent here, i managed to avoid the house, but don't worry i can help fix the garden" the woman smiles and pats Matts head, "don't worry about it, at least you admitted to it" she smiles and has Matt move and she grabs Sanchize's's ear, "he was about to tell me half my half of the deal we made so can i have him for just a bit longer" Matt says and Grayfia and Sanchize sigh with a little relief.

"I know you might hate this idea but i need you to go to a school and watch over my sister" Sanchize says and Matt sighs, "so a bodyguard?" he asks and Sanchize shrugs, "kind of, but i want you to become real friends with her and join her peerage" Matt holds up his hand, "explain first", Sanchize nods and explains how him and everyone where they are devils and that they make up peerages to fight in things call rating games and how Rias his sister is going to marry an asshole name Riser Phenex, "so you want me to be there to fight some guy who claims to be immortal?" Matt asks and Sanchize nods "he may not be immortal but he has a healing factor that is like nothing you've ever seen" Matt smirks, "where i came from i killed demons that could kill all of you at once and the Ghost Rider is laughing that we have to fight some immortal asshole but we may enjoy it" Matt shakes his head, "sorry he had some words to say" Sanchize sighs, "so will you take this job, not for me but for my sister?" Matt sighs, "as long as i get my things i asked for than yes i`ll do everything in my power to help" Matt nods and smiles "Ghosty agrees to".

"Okay well i`ll let you get settled into your new home, then you can start school also which i will pay for" Matt sighs and reluctantly agrees, "now come on Sanchize we have a little work to do" Matt puts a hand on his shoulder and he walks back outside and his hand catches a brilliant blue fire and once his hand touches the ground the burnt flowers come back to life and Sanchize looks at Matt's hand, "how did you do that?" he asks and Matt sighs "the ghost rider is a demon, fallen angel, and angel all in one you just have to be in control" he explains how when he was young he was a demon rider, and when he had to protect a fallen angel, he two was a fallen angel and when an angel had a baby on earth he was the angel rider and how he can switch between the three at will. "Wow that's cool" Sanchize smiles, "but deep down i'll always be a demon" Matt hands Sanchize a picture of his mother, "i never got to meet mine, never stop loving yours" Matt puts a hand to Sanchize's shoulder and he realises Matt grew up alone and he was homeless and he had to grow up or die.

"Matt you will not have to worry if you ever need a mother figure, i`m sure my mom won't mind the same goes to Grayfia" Matt puts a hand up and he looks to Venelana Gremory, "okay i`ll just start calling bro from now on" Matt smiles and goes inside and sits down, "now about that motorcycle?".

Venelana sits next to Matt, "so you like to ride bikes?" she asks and nods, "yeah i had a custom BSA Rocket 3/Triumph Trident back home, she was my baby" he sniffles and she rubs his back, "i used to have one but i sold it shame i would have let you have it too" she cries with him, "oh but i do have a Kawasaki GPZ900R Ninja, if that will work?" Matts eyes light up, "can i see her first, i want to know the girl i`m with before i ride her" she gets up and the two of them walk to the garage. "Wow they are children when it comes to motorcycles" Grayfia says and Sanchize smiles "yeah but at least they have something in common" he says and Grayfia giggles "do i detect a hit of jealousy" she giggles and Sanchize smiles, "yes you do, and i'm glad mom has someone besides me, Rias, and father to talk to".

 **~The Garage~**

"Oh wow it does a have good pur" Matt says and Venelana smiles "i know but i'm guessing you like a roar?", Matt nods "but if you're going to give it to me i`ll take it" Venelana smiles and hands him the extra key, "she's yours" Venelana says and Matt hugs her, "thanks" he gets back on the Kawasaki GPZ900R Ninja.

"Matt i should send you to the human realm" Sanchize says and Matt shakes his head, "no i got this, also the stuff i asked for", Sanchize hands him a paper "everything you'll need is right there address wise now you should get goin-" he is cut off by the sound of bending and creaking metal and the the motorcycles now new form and Matt's hand is showing deep red flames and he hops onto it and starts it, "i can get out of here myself bro but thanks for the offer" Matt says and he drives and pops a wheelie and a portal opens up to the house and he drives through it.

"Did you feel the power from him mother?" Sanchize asks, and she nods "his powers are like nothing i`ve ever seen and you said he was the ghost rider" Venelana asks and Sanchize nods "he's the son of Johnny blaze", Venelana's eyes widen "there is no way there was a fire" Sanchize, "the ghost rider was in him when he was born, he's been like that his whole life" Venelana and Sanchize nod to each other, "Riser is fucked if he joins with Rias" Venelana says and Sanchize smiles, "he is stronger than anything i`ve ever felt or heard of, i hope he knows what he is getting into" Sanchize mumbles to himself and Venelana smiles, "i hope my nephew will be happy here".

 **~Matts house~**

"Achoo" Matt sneezes "someone must be talking about me" Matt blows his nose and starts the coffee pot and takes off his leather jacket and lays it on the ground and he lays on top of it, "something's not right here" Matt opens the closet and there is no extra jackets, "oh hell no only school clothes oh well i`ll make do" Matt lays back down and looks at the bed, "maybe i can this time" Matt says and he lays on the bed and rolls up like a burrito, "i think i`ll like it here" Matt says and he shuts his eyes and he drifts into a dream.

 **~Matt's Dream~**

' _Where am i'_ matt thinks and he looks around a hospital and he walks into a room and the area he sees is a woman on a birthing table the woman reaches out to him, _'Matt you have power like you've never known in your time of need it will show you, i asked the ghost rider to hide this from you tell your in your real home. Matt you must be home now so wake up go to school and make new friends be a good boy for Sanchize and Venelana your aunt if you want to know more about me ask her'_ she starts crying as flames engulf her and the room.

 **~outside the dream~**

Matt shoots awake in a cold sweat and shaking, "what the hell was that" he says that and his alarm goes off and Grayfia steps into the room through a red portal, "oh good you're awake, Sanchize want me to see if your ready for school today" Grayfia says and Matt sits up and he would have tattoos of skulls surrounded by flames and chains, "oh you have a lot of ink" she says and Matt nods "yep two sleeves and some on my back and chest", Grayfia hands him his school clothes, "i didn't say i was ready but thanks guess i'll go" Matt takes the clothes and walks into the bathroom, "you'll be in Rias's class so don't be late" she says, Matt groans "yes mom".

After Grayfia left Matt had got a cup of coffee and took a sip "ahh good stuff" he says relaxing and he grabs two chicken patties and instead of using the microwave he sets his hand on fire and heats them up that way and he eats them, and he finds a note that reads 'your welcome for the chicken patties from-Venelana' Matt smiles and sighs "thanks aunt Venelana" Matt says to himself and he walks out the door and on his way out he grabs his watch and ring that has a light blue gemstone.

 **~At the Gates of Kouh Academy~**

Being new Matt had walked to the school and the girls were giggling to themselves "look at that another pervert" one of them says and Matt looks down and starts walking tell someone throws something at him, "get out of here weeb" a boy says and Matt keeps walking and goes into the school, **'don't listen to them partner all we have is four years of this crap'** the ghost rider had said to Matt and he keeps quite tell he walks into the classroom and the class groans and the teacher has them shut up so Matt can introduce himself, "h-hi i-i'm M-Matt Blaze" Matt quickly finds a seat and sits down just because he's the ghost rider doesn't make him stone cold he is very nervous in school and in places with lots of people.

"Rias did you hear the new kid studer he must be nervous" Akeno says to Rias and she looks at Matt who is almost cowering in his seat, "Akeno shut up he's new and scared" she says and both her and Akeno move a little close to Matt and someone with a straw shoots a spitwad at Matt, it sticks to his face and he shaking flicks it off his face onto Akeno's skirt and while the teacher was on a bathroom break she had gotten up and moved behind him and whispers to him, "did you just shoot a spitwad at me?" Matt shakes his head and points to the person who did, "i-I didn't mean too it w-was stuck to my cheek and i f-flicked it off i`m sorry" Rias taps Akeno's shoulder and Matt looks up to Rias, "excuse me Matt i would like to sit next to you" she says and Matt blushes, "go ahead" the seat next to Matt was open anyway and she sits down next to him as the teacher comes back, "also i would like to talk to you at lunch if that's fine?" she asks and Matt nods, "y-yeah" he shivers and Rias could see that this was not who he was on the inside she took pity on him and wanted to get to know him. "And we'll have lunch in my club room if that will be better for you" Matt nods and Akeno looks at Rias and she rolls her eyes thinking 'he's just human and a dog why help him?' Akeno thinks and soon the bell rings.

 **~Occult research club main room~**

Matt lets out a sigh and he lays down on one of the couches and he cracks his neck, "oh this is so much better" Rias and Akeno blink, "what is much better?" Akeno asks and Matt looks to her, "i have a fear of huge groups of people i was not treated good when i was young" Rias nods and sits down in her chair, "that answers my questions but one, what are you doing here?" Matt sits up and looks to her, "you look like your brother you know, also if you see your mom tell her i said hi" Matt lays back down, "all my questions have been answered" Akeno glares at Matt, "next time know who you're talking to before you call someone a dog" Matt says and Akeno gulps and looks to Rias, "also Rias i'm pretty sure we are related" when Matt says that Rias thinks "that or my mom was married into the family and she had an affair with my dad but the is just-oh my god that is what happened", Akeno slaps him and he looks to her "if you don`t like me fight me" Rias slams her hand down "Akeno that is enough if he is my family i will not let you bully him" Matt shakes his head "i don't mind honestly she just jealous i`m not talking to her" Akeno sits down and pouts.

"So Matt why did my brother send you?" Rias asks and Matt looks to the ceiling, "dose the name Riser Phenex mean anything to you" Matt says and her eyelid twitches, "yes it does why?" Matt gets up and pets her head making her blush, "that's why i'm here also to join your peerage or something like that" Matt hands her a Pawn peace, "your brother had to make eight that could support my power to replace the eight you have" she takes the peace and he sits down, "so tell me can you help me get over my fear?" Matt asks and she blinks, "of large groups of people?" Matt nods and she looks to Akeno how sighs "sure we can try to help but don`t get any ideas if we are related" Rias says and Matt sighs "okay and if not?" Matt asks "fantasize i like you as a friend for now" Matt nods and gets up, "anyways food" Matt points to the kitchen and she nods, "thanks" Matt goes to the kitchen.

"Rias what the hell?!" Akeno exclaims, "he has no magic and you let him join like that?" Rias looks to her, "Akeno relax if my brother sent him there must be something about him my brother likes" Rias says and Matt walks back in and he sits down, "okay Akeno after school meet me in hell Gremory mansion we are going to put an end to your attitude" Rias goes to stop her but it's to late, "fine want to be a dog, your get beat like a dog and it will make me so hot" Matt smirks and his eyes turn to a green flame, "yes it will" she backs up and trips onto the couch.

"Like i said know who you're fighting Akeno" Matt get up and calls for Sanchize, "oh hey bro what is it?" he asks and Matt shrugs "oh Akeno hates me and i have to put her in her place after school today, can we fight in the arena you told me about that will keep us from dying?" Sanchize blinks and nods, "sure i guess" Matt smiles and closes the portal he made.

"I'll be there you better show up" Matt says and he walks out of the building, "Akeno if you really don't like him talk to him about it" Rias says and Akeno scoffs, "he's a fallen angel how could i like him" Rias looks to Matt as the doors shut and he winks to her making her have a slight blush.

 **~After School~**

Matt, Rias, and the rest of her peerage had teleported to hell thanks to Grayfia, "so Matt which one are you?" she asks and he smirks, "Fallen" she nods and Akeno grits her teeth, "so are you the new pervert i was told about" Koneko asks and he sighs, "honestly Koneko do i look like a pervert?" he asks and she shakes her head, "no i guess not" Matt looks to Kiba, "i feel great sin and sadness in all of you" Matt says and they keep quite, "no need to tell me i already know" Grayfia sighs and Sanchize walks into the room as Akeno gets up and grabs Matts collar of his shirt, "what the hell do you know you fallen angel peace of crap?!" she yells to his face and Sanchize has them sent to the arena.

 **~unknown dimension~**

"Akeno i know you're half fallen angel and your father left you and your mother, which later she died, yeah i know the story" Matt says as his skin boils and melts, **"but do you know mine?"** Matt says as he turns into the ghost rider and she backs up from him, his fire would be green, **"this is fallen angel rider"** the flames go red and with that his voice more demonic **"this is demon rider and lastly"** the flames go blue and the area gets much hotter, **"this is angel rider"** he says and he goes back to Fallen Angel Rider and he snaps and Akeno is wrapped up in chains, **"be happy you were not born in fire"** he says and he taps her forehead and he shows her a little of his past and he has the chains leave and she falls to her knees crying, Matt turns back to normal.

"Why didn't you stop me?" she looks up to him as she says that, "Akeno we all have a growing up moment, you just had yours" he pets her, "i would hate me to if i was you" she blushes as he pets her, "are we cool?" he asks and she smiles, "yeah but one of us has to win right" Matt shakes his head, "we both know i would" Matt looks to the stands, "i give up Akeno wins".

 **~Back in hell~**

"Wow what are you?" Kiba says and Matt smirks, "Ghost rider" Koneko tugs on his shirt "marshmallows?" she holds up a bag and he has his hand catch fire and she roasts a few over his hand fire, "Matt can we head home now?" Akeno asks and he nods, "Rias in order to learn more about him i want to live with him" Matt sighs and looks down as Rias and Akeno start arguing, "how about no" Matt says and he looks at the two girls "i want to live by myself" he says and teleports to his house but he does not escape them for long because school is tomorrow.

 **~Matts House~**

"Ugh girls are impossible" Matt says to himself and he sits on his couch and turns on the television and turns the playstation 4 on so he can watch anime on hulu for a while before he has to go to bed.

(that's it for chapter one)

So what do you all think i hope this was a good read, sort of maybe, i don't give a fuck i had fun so anyways i feel like after i finish saiyans of DXD and the spirit of fire and the snow fairy this will be my new main story. Musica signing off 


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter to to this shit show hope you all enjoy. Nothing new aside the fact "the spirit of fire and the snow fairy" is over, my god i loved doing that one, but now i have to move to greener pastures so you know i have this one now, before anything else i must say that the saiyans of dxd is by far the worst, but that's how i feel so i`ve put it on the back burner for now, this story i`m just going to do it tell i get bored of it. So on with the chapter.

Ps: issie will have no part in this story, his place was taken by Matt

I own nothing but Matt Blaze,

Theme song-  watch?v=nX6ZEcwRrw0

'Thinking'

" _other/singing"_

' _dreams'_

"Talking"

' **Ghost rider thinking'**

" **Ghost rider talking"**

 **~New place~**

Chapter 2

A Real Fallen Angel

 **~Matt's House~**

Matt had fallen asleep alone and he would have a dreamless night, the ghost rider cursing at him does not count as a dream, but deep down Matt and the ghost rider were best friends, yes the ghost rider may be very emo but hey they both could count on the other for advice. Well the ghost rider did think he knew it all but he knows nothing about girls or anyone for the matter.

The next day Matt went to sit up but he felt something try to hold him down and he grabbed something warm and soft, "ara, ara you have strong hands~" a familiar voice says and Matt takes his hand away and Akeno smiles and she sits up and hugs him pushing her breasts onto his arm.

"Akeno your naked" Matt says and he gets up although Akeno pulls him back into the bed and she rests a leg over him, "just relax, i was comfy tell you woke up" Akeno says and Matt looks to her breasts blushing, "fuck how are they so big?" Matt thinks out loud.

Akeno giggles and runs a finger on Matts chest, "oh i'm just well built~" she purs in his ear.

After about a half an hour of Akeno and Matt cuddling he escapes to make his coffee and chicken patties, "oh morning Matt" Sanchize says while he would be reading the newspaper, "why do you still order the newspaper?" as he asks that Matt takes it over to the fire pit and puts some wood in, "fire starter" Matt says and Akeno walks down to the living room now being dressed, "oh Akeno you're here" Sanchize says and she smiles, "yes Grayfia told me where he lived" Matt sighs and pours his cup of coffee, "so what's up Sanchize?" Matt says as he starts a fire.

"Oh can't i come see my cousin when i feel like it" Sanchize says as he microwaves Matt his chicken patties, "also my mom wanted to see if you would to Rias's wedding" he winks and Matt smirks and nods "yes i will be there" Matt says and Sanchize opens a portal, "guess i should be going" he says and he leaves.

"Say Akeno, can you tell me a little about Riser?" Matt says and she tilts her head, "yes why do you ask?". "I want to know his weakness before i beat him into the dirt" Matt says with nothing but malice in his voice this would make Akeno nervous and a little turned on, "well there is his sister" Matt smirks and opens the microwave, "that's all i needed to know" Matt says as he eats and he hands one to Akeno, "eat you need breakfast" he says and she takes it blushing.

"How come you were not flustered when i was naked?" Akeno asks as they head to the garage, "you think i'm a virgin come on really, i`m many things but a virgin is not one of them" Matt says and Akeno looks down a little sad.

"Also you have the biggest tits i've ever seen" Matt smiles and opens the door to the garage and starts up his motorcycle but he keeps it in neutral, "well shut the door and get on" Matt says and Akeno dose and Matt puts the motorcycle in drive and he takes off towards the school.

 **~in town~**

On the way to school Matt stops the motorcycle right before he would run into a nun, she would scream and take a few steps before she could get out of the way. Matt would send a chain from his hand the would help the motorcycle stop, "geez Matt do you-" Akeno says and when she see's the nun she grits her teeth.

Matt would kneel down to the girl and she would have a scraped knee, "hold still" Matt says and the nun keeps still, matt would cup his hand so she couldn't see the blue flames and her wound would get healed, "thank you mister" she bows to him, "you must be an angel" she says and Matt sighs, "nope just human" Akeno crosses her arms and she glares at the girl tell Matt looks in her eyes and his eyes flash green with fire.

"Well i'm heading to the church of this town, but i lost my way" the nun says, "also my name is Asia Argento" she says and Matt looks to Akeno, "i'm Matt and this is Akeno", Akeno sighs knowing now it's can't be helped he maybe the ghost rider but he is good natured when he tries.

As they get to the church Akeno tugs on Matt's jacket while he is pushing the motorcycle he nods and they stop, "well Asia, we still have to get to school and i believe you can make it the rest of the way" Matt says and she nods, "yep i can now thank you" Asia says and she hugs Matt tightly and she pulls away and heads to the church.

"Oh Akeno try not to be so flustered" Matt says as he turns the motorcycle around and kick starts it as Akeno gets on, "geez have to have your ass on my boobs" she says slightly agitated, "Akeno i don't belong to you, so get over it also if you think you own me, you're dead wrong" Matt says as he drives to the school.

 **~School Gates~**

"Ugh my mother said you would drive that thing" Rias says and Koneko hands Matt a marshmallow and he lights a fire on his finger and cooks it for her she quickly takes it and eats it, Matt would chain his motorcycle to a tree and he would walk into the school and he would have the ghost rider take slight control so he would not have the fear of crowds.

As Matt would sit down a girl would throw a paper at him, he would open it up and it would read, 'hello my name is Yuma Amano, i was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me this weekend just throw the paper back at me with your answer' there would be a spot where Matt could write his answer, 'sure Yuma meet me after school and we can talk for a bit', **"you know this is set up right"** ghost rider says and Matt shrugs and thinks to himself 'yeah but deep down she is not evil, she just had daddy issues' the ghost rider sighs and matt tosses the paper back to the girl and she would get up and go to the bathroom.

Matt would fall asleep while the teacher lectured well almost asleep, both Rias and Akeno kept him awake, "you can't be falling asleep in class Matt that would not look good for you" Rias whispers and Matt shrugs and someone would slam their hand down on his desk, "Matt Blaze was it your going to detention" Matt would groggily look up to her, "what did i do?" Matt asks with a smartass tone, "rule thirteen, students may not make alterations to the school uniform" Matt would look down to his chest. "It's just my jacket i`m cold, Matt would lay his head down the girl would go to raise her voice to him again but Rias smiles and stands up, "he's a transfer student, he also can't read japanese" Rias says and the girl fixes her glasses, "fine i'll let him off the hook this one time but next time, he will pay the price".

"Oh she is a treat" Matt jokes and the rest of the class would pass fast for the three devils to the girl would come back, "MATT BLAZE" she would run at him and out of instinct he would get up and put her in an arm bar, right after he does this he lets her go, "sorry just a reflex" Matt says and she rubs her arm and the class would look at Matt in disbelief.

"Oh you are suspended" the teacher says and goes to grab Matt but he slaps the teaches hand, "i can walk myself and don't touch the jacket" Matt says and he winks to Rias and Akeno who sigh and shake their heads.

Later Sanchize would show up and he would explain that Matt grew up bullied and that he is ready for a fight at the blink of an eye, "though he did put miss Sona in an arm bar" the principal says and Sanchize nods "i`ll have a talk with him, and a week should do fine correct?", the Principal nods "yes just fine as long as he cleans the school grounds and apologizes to miss Sona" Sanchize smiles and nods, "sounds fair i'll go talk with him".

 **~Matts House~**

"Your a pain in the ass" Sanchize says and Matt would be playing the PlayStation 4, "yeah i know but you love me" Matt says and Sanchize sighs and Grayfia opens the door and she sits down with Veralena, "mom when did you get here?" Sanchize asks and Matt shrugs, "we bumped into while we were shopping" Matt says.

"Matt you need to learn to control yourself", Sanchize says and Matt looks at his watch, "oh crap i`m going to be late" Matt throws on his jacket and walks out the door.

"Am i the only one here that wanted to stop him" Sanchize asks and Grayfia sighs, "honestly give him space Sanchize you may be his older cousin but if you try to control him you may get burnt", Veralena nods "let him have a day to himself".

 **~At the park~**

Matt arrives at the park soon followed by Yuma, "oh you came" she smiles and Chains wrap around her, "honestly if you're going to try and kill someone do it right" Matt says and Yuma changes to her real form, "how did you?" she grits her teeth.

"I`ll kill you" she says and Matt sighs, "look Raynare, you don't want to fight me" she gasps when Matt said her name, "honestly i've had a hell of a day, so dealing with you would just get messy" Matt says and his hands catch red fire, "i know your story hell i know everyone's story their past sins and everything, it's all apart of being who i am" she manages to get out the chains and she runs a light sword through Matt, "you think that hurts" Matt pulls out the sword and she falls down.

Matt changes into the ghost rider, **"so you think your a fallen angel try being me"** he says and he lifts Raynare up by the neck, "please don't" she pleads and Matt lets her down.

"Raynare you may be a fallen angel in this world but where i come from" Matt says as he becomes normal and out of ghost rider "i'm the real fallen angel here" Matt says as the burns around Raynare's neck heal. "Come with me" Matt says and he walks and Raynare behind him, "if you think if pulling anything i will kill you" Matt says and she gulps and nods.

 **~Back At Matt's House~**

"Welcome back Matt wh-" Akeno gets angry and rushes Raynare, Matt stops her "hey none of that" Matt says and Akeno and Raynare glare at each other, "Matt why did you bring her here?" Akeno says and Matt thinks, "well ghost rider told me that it would be a good idea to have a maid to help around the house" Raynare goes to protest but Matt turns to her and smiles. "Honestly she needs a family" Akeno sighs and Matt pets Raynare, "let me me show you to your room" Matt says and he walks to the room at the end of the hall.

He opens the door "get comfortable and come down for dinner" Matt says as he shuts the door.

"Why, why didn't he kill me when he had the chance?" Raynare asks herself and i portal opens up and three fallen angels step through, "Raynare thank the lord your safe" the loli of the group says and she grabs Raynare's hand, "come on we have to go" Mittelt says and Raynare pulls away, "you have to leave, being here we are all in danger" she says and Dohnaseek chuckles, "please there is only one devil here and a human we could take them".

"Raynare it's not like you to wimp out, besides we have the nun" Karawarner says and Raynare gulps when she hears the door open and sees Matt in the doorway with a smirk on his face, "so i finally found you three" Matt say and Dohnaseek rushes him but he stops when Matt catches fire, **"Raynare please exit the room and go in mine"** , Matt would be the ghost rider now and once she exits the room Matt turns to the three of them **"sorry all out of mercy"** Matt says and pulls out a shotgun and it turns into a gun that shoots fire instead.

A few minutes pass both Akeno and Raynare sit in silence, "you should have known this would happen" Akeno says and Raynare nods, "yes i knew the risks but i didn't know what he was" she says and she cruells up on Matts bed, "when he burnt me i saw his memories, whether he knows it or not" she says.

Akeno sighs and she sits next to the fallen angel, "he may be the ghost rider but he has the effect on people" Akeno pets Raynare's head and she looks up to Akeno, "if he asked me i would stand by him and fight with him" Akeno says with a blush and Raynare chuckles and she sits up and looks at the door, "i would as well, he did let me live after all" as she says that Matt sits next to the two of them, "i see you two are friends" Matt says as he lays back.

The two of them get off his bed, "how did?-" Matt puts a finger to Raynare's lips, "demon walking" Matt says and Raynare blushes, "Akeno i`m shocked you're not naked and laying o-" Rias lands on Matt, "ouch damn what are you made of?" Rais asks and she sits up on Matt, "oh hey Rias so did you find out what i asked of you?" Matt says and she nods, "yep we are not blood related" she smiles and lays on Matt.

"Ara ara~" Akeno says and she hugs Matt's left arm, "not even going to question why i'm here" as Raynare says that Rias holds a magic blast of red energy, "Rias relax i want her to join your peerage" Matt says and she tilts her head, "you know she's a fallen angel right?" Rias says and Matt sits up, "yeah so am i" Matt smiles and Rais sighs and hands Raynare a pawn piece and her body accepts it, "see you have one more pawn" Matt smiles and Rias, Raynare, and Akeno stand up.

"Well i`m going to go check on something" Matt says as he gets up and walks out of the room and to a bookshelf leaving the girls to work things out.

"So Raynare what are your intentions with Matt?" Rias asks and she thinks for a second, "to fight with and for him" Akeno looks at Rias, "something about that i don't think Matt will let fly, fight with him maybe but for him" Rias smiles "he wouldn't let you, he would break your legs before that" Raynare gets stars in her eyes, "you mean he won't just use me?" she asks and both Akeno and Rias smile nodding "he's not the type to use people" Rias says and the three talk for a few hours and the walk out to the front room to see Matt and Sanchize playing the playstation 4.

"Matt are you going to come to bed or not" Raynare says and she would be in a normal outfit, a black long sleeve and blue pants with a pair of Matt's boots, "geez did you have to take my clothes" Matt says and she blushes, "it's the only stuff that fits me" Matt laughs and pats her head, "it's fine just means i have to take you out tomorrow" Akeno hugs his arm, "oh~ take me too" Sanchize winks and he leaves Matt to three girls and there is a soft knock on the door.

Matt opens the door, "excuse me sir but would you spare, oh Matt it's you" Asia says and Matt opens the door for her, "i have a minute for Christ" Matt says and Asia smiles brightly and she walks in and sits down, "oh are these yous sisters?" she asks "oh miss Raynare i didn't know you lived with Matt" Asia says, "y-yeah i`ve been renting a room here for a while now" Raynare says and Rias smiles, "i'm just visiting my cousin" Rais says and Akeno thinks for a second, "i`m his sister we've been living together for a while now well since our mom died" Matt winks at Akeno and she smiles, "since that day me Akeno have been living together" Asia sniffles, "that's so sad" she says and she smiles, "well at least you have each other".

"Now what would you like to know about our lord and savior?" Asia asks and Matt thinks, "well i have read my own bible countless times so, i think you should stay for dinner, besides" Matt looks out the window "it's raining and i don't want you to go home in the rain", Asia smiles "oh well thank you i would love to stay for dinner".

Matt goes into the kitchen and he starts to cook his favorite, hamburgers and fries "that is unhealthy you know" Raynare says and she leans on the wall watching Matt, "it's one of the few things my dad used to cook for me before he died" Raynare walks over to Matt and he turns to face her, "just shut up" she kisses him on the lips and surprisingly he kisses her back, after a few second she pulls away, "don't tell anyone okay" she blushes and Matt pats her head "don't worry i won't but i must warn you, you're not the only girl i have feelings for" Matt says and she smiles and hugs him "i know i just want to be loved too" she says and Matt nods, "Raynare don't worry i know and i will, but i love Akeno and Rias to your just the one to make the first move" he goes back to cooking and Raynare blushes and goes to her room thinking about what she just did to her self, bounding herself to Matt tell one of them dies. 'I`m so stupid' she thinks to herself tell Matt calls her to dinner.

"Geez Matt did you have to make this stuff again, it's not healthy" Akeno says and she would be digging in, "yeah you're eating more then me" Matt says and Rias sighs knowing the man she loves is a grease eating fatty, "hey Rias i'm not that fat so stop thinking it" the five of them laugh and once the finish dinner Matt shows Asia to her room, "thanks for letting me stay here for the night" she says and she shuts the door and Matt goes to his own room.

Rias and Akeno slap him then they take turns kissing him on the lips, "Raynare did you tell them?" Matt asks and she nods and Rias slaps him again "you just made a bond with a fallen angel why would we not be mad".

Matt sighs, "honestly can i not do anything without you two" Matt kisses the three of them and he lays down in his bed and before he knows it Rias, Akeno, and Raynare are naked and hugging his arms and laying on his chest, "i knew this was going to happen" Matt says and he shuts his eyes, **'you're on your own partner'** the ghost rider says and Matt and the girls fall asleep.

(that's all folks)

So yeah i intend to do more on this story and fairy tail reborn, one i did not steal the name two it fits with the story, anyways yeah i kinda liked Raynare and i just couldn't kill her off yet and i intend to have one more person added to the group no it's not Asia or any of the normal choices i have a special one picked out for the part as another pawn, small clue she's from monster musume no it's not Miia or Centoria. Also here is a quick power scale for the DXD universe only 

Matt and God

The leaders of the factions(Sanchize, Michael and Azazel)

Rias/Sona

Akeno/Tsubaki

Kiba/Koneko/Raynare/Xenovia/Irina/Rossweisse

Asia/Gasper

That's all i'm going to add for now, i don't think i`ll have to add anymore until later chapters so yeah that's the basic so catch you all in the next chapter. Music signing off


	3. Chapter 3

Well it's been awhile since i`ve worked on this one but i think it's time to get back in action, just a lot of stuff has been going on lately so it's been slowing me down. So here it is the next chapter to a demons true fire. I don't know what to do for this chapter so it will just be a filler, not sure if i said this but Issie will not be in this story because i`m adding someone else that will need to take his place.

Theme song-  watch?v=nX6ZEcwRrw0

'Thinking'

" _other/singing"_

' _dreams'_

"Talking"

' **Ghost rider thinking'**

" **Ghost rider talking"**

 **~New place~**

Chapter 3

Time to camp

For the first time all school year Matt had gotten up before Rias, Akeno, and Raynare, "ugh why are you up so early?" Akeno looks to Matt who was packing his backpack, "oh i got this week of school off for fishing and camping" Matt says excited and Raynare walks in in a tank top and cutoff shorts, "so when are we heading out Matt" Raynare said as she leaned on the wall next to the doorway, "after we eat and get the tent and fishing stuff together" Akeno had gotten flustered that Matt was taking Raynare and not her.

"Matt how come you're taking Raynare but not me?" Akeno questions and Matt just sighs and looks to her, "Akeno you have school and the last thing i need is Rias chewing my ass again" Matt had taken Akeno to town for a day, when they should have gone to school and when they got home that night Matt had gotten his ass chewed and since then he has to make sure that Akeno goes to school everyday.

"Besides it will only be a night or two" Raynare says and she puts an arm around Matt, "and you and Rias get him all the time i never get anytime with him" Raynare says and Akeno sighs knowing she's right and the two of them finish packing and Rias steps through a portal, "Matt i need you to take my virginity right now!" Rias pleads and Matt sighs as Grayfia opens the door to his room, "lady Rias i must ask you to stop this at once" a blond man would be behind Grayfia, "get that trash out of my house" Matt stands up and his jacket bubbles and melts, "oh so this is the ghost rider, he don't even have any magic that means he must b-" Matt shuts him up by having a spiked chain go through Riser, "next ones the heart" the chain fades away Riser would throw a fireball at Matt but Grayfia would stop it, "boys we don't need a bloody mess on our hands do we?" Grayfia knows Matt would easily wipe the floor with Riser.

"He stabbed me!" Riser complains and the four girls step back from Matt, "get out of my house now or they'll never find the body" Matt would pick Riser up by his neck and throw him out the window, 'that makes me so hot~' Akeno thinks to herself and Raynare smiles and pats his back, "you're sexy when you're angry~" she would say and Matt would turn to them. "Rias do you know where we can go to get stronger?" Matt says and Venelana opens the door with some grocery bags "got your food for the weekend" she says and she set the bags down, "and if you need a place to stay we have a mountain villa you could use" she says with a smile and she hugs Matt and Rias, "thanks aunt Vena" Matt says and she smiles and turns to the door, "come Grayfia i have a feeling Sanchize is messing around and not doing his work" Venelana says and they open a portal to hell and they leave.

"Rias go get Kiba, Koneko, and Asia" Matt says and he grabs a wooden box, "i have to cash in a favor" Matt walks out the door with the box.

 **~Two Weeks Ago~**

Matt had walked outside to find Asia sitting in the grass, "oh i thought you had taken off" Matt would sit next to her, "no mr. Blaze, i just needed some air" Asia says as she lets a butterfly land on her hand, "is it true your something call the Ghost Rider?" she looks to him and he nods "yes i was born with it, my father cursed me to carry on his power" Matt gets a flaming skeleton hand, "there is no known way to fix this curse" Asia would rest her head on his shoulder "the church will think of you as a devil or demon" Matt shrugs "oh well, they don't know i`mm all three angel, fallen angel, and demon" Matt would get up, "say Asia you should join up with Rias you could be a big help" Matt pats her head and Rias smiles and fixes her hair.

"We would be glad to have you Asia" Rias says and Asia beams with happiness, "thank you so much Rias" Asia runs over to Rias and hugs her.

Rias would take her inside and make Asia her bishop, Matt would stay outside and Raynare would lay next to him, "say Matt what was it like where you're from?" Raynare asks and Matt shrugs "a lot of saving the world" Matt brushes off his endeavors with his past but one thing he warns everyone. Don't touch his motorcycle.

"So Matt we should plan a weekend to go do something seeings how we don't spend much time together" Raynare would scoot closer to Matt and he would put an arm around her. "Yeah i know but knowing my luck something will happen, and we'll end up in a fight or something so we'll have to leave by 6am" they agree on the time and quickly kiss.

Both Akeno and Rias knew that Matt thought of them as sisters so they let it slide that Matt wanted Raynare, Rias had her eyes on someone else since Matt had told her no but he'll always be there to protect her, but with Akeno it was kind difficult to get his point across that he really is older than Sanchize and until they are both physically eighteen it just felt wrong. She would give in eventually but he didn't mind if they all slept in his bed with him, he didn't want to deal with the bitching as he put it.

 **~Preasent~**

"You seen Raynare i jinxed it" Matt jokes and she sighs "yeah guess you did" she picks up her bag and Matt would nod to Rias "go get the others we'll meet at you villa" Matt says and she and Akeno would open a portal to get the three others.

"Raynare when we get to the Villa lock all the doors, and don't come outside i need to summon an old friend" Matt would say and the two of them would go into the garage and get on the motorcycle and Venelana would hand him a paper, "you need to know where you're going" she would kiss Matts cheek and teleport back to the underworld.

 **~At the Villa~**

Rias and the other had been waiting and Matt and Raynare would pull up, "okay i`m going to summon a little extra muscle, you all need to head inside" Matt would set the box down on the ground and Raynare would put a hand on his shoulder, "be safe you idiot" Raynare says and hugs Matt.

"Akeno you were there that day what happened between those two?" Kiba asks and they would watch from the window as Matt would cut his hand with a knife having blood drip to the box and a being engulfed in light would be standing over Matt as he would go Ghost Rider, the being would look at Matt and shrink into human size, "what do you want from me?" the voice would ask Matt and he would hold up his hand showing his palm of his hand showing a tattoo that was a angel sealing spell and the bight human size figure would be naked on the ground except for her wings covering her breasts and vigina.

"P-pervert" she would throw a rock at Matt and he would toss her some clothes and he would turn back to normal, "honestly an Archangel would have been better but you'll do" Matt signals to the group everything will be okay, "Matt what did you do?" Rias asks and Matt nods "you see back from where i came from i made a deal with god to protect heaven while he went to earth for a day and he gave me a box with an angel in it, but i have to have an angel of some sort present for the bounding" he would explain while the now clothed angel hits his back, "Matt is she supposed to be doing that?" Koneko asks and he nods, "yes she has free will, i only control her power output and life force" she keeps hitting Matt.

"What kind of angel is she?" Kiba asks and Matt nods "good question Kiba ten points for Kiba, she is an angel of judgment unlike the Ghost Rider who is an angel of wrath she used to decide if you go to heaven or hell when you die".

The female angel stops to breath and chains come out of the ground to hold her in place, "does she have a name?" Asia gets worried Matt would hurt the angel, "no but she will" Matt answers he holds up his hand the on The angels shoulder the name Delta appears, "oh good we have another sword master" Matt says and the chains fade away, "Matt do you think she could join us?" Rias asks and the angel grits her teeth "my name is Astraea" she says and Matt nods "yes she can but know she is a pawn like me" Astraea would have more power then Rias so she has to be a pawn.

 **~Later That night~**

"Matt why did you call me up here?" Rias asks and Matt would sit down and look up to the sky, "Rias i know you're still worried, i'm not going to let Riser beat us we will win" Rias would start to cry hugging Matt, "why can i just be Rias, why does everyone have to put a title on me that i`m the queen of destruction because of my name" Matt would sigh and nod, "Rias you know why i can control metal and fire so well?" Matt says and she nods "because it chooses to let me" Rias would be confused, "what do you mean by that?" Matt sighs knowing she didn't get it, "what that means is i walk my own path and some chose to follow me and others try to stop me".

She would get it then, he's a free spirit that no one can control otherwise they will get burned, "what i'm saying to you Rias is walk your own path, not the one people try to make you walk" Rias would be surprised by what Matt did next and that was give her a light kiss on the cheek, "loosen up you're too focused and confused" with that Matt tapped her forehead and they both went inside, Matt laid down in the bed Astraea would be over him on the ceiling and she would drop down with a sword in hand and Matt would let her stab him, "happy now?" Matt says and she pulls the sword out of him and the wound where he would have gotten stabbed heals "just wanted to be sure, you were who our father and lord said you were" Matt's nose twitches, "god means nothing to me Delta, the only thing that he did for me was give me you" Matts gets out of bed and slams the door and Akeno, Raynare and Rias would all jump from the sound of the door breaking off the wall.

Raynare would go to follow Matt but Astraea would grab her shoulder, "don't he needs to blow off some steam, some things he don't like to talk about" they would look to Matt as he went outside. "Astraea what happened between you two?" Rias asks and she looks down "not him, but god and him" Asia's eyes widen when she hears this, "what happened did they like each other were they friends?" Asia keeps asking questions and Raynare holds up her hand and Asia stops talking and she looks to Astraea, "nothing good ever happened between them, Matt may not have meet god tell later but he always hated him, just like Ghost Rider bad blood was between the two of them" Asia gulps and looks to Matt and Astraea "he was the first angel to have free will and helped Lucifer so god cursed the Ghost Rider and all who own the curse" once Astraea told of the years of fighting Ghost Rider did, not just with god but the devil, most of the time he just wanted to be left alone and live a life of peace.

 **~Outside~**

Matt would sit down by a river and open a portal and grab some fishing gear and bait, "honestly can i not even plan a camping trip with the woman i love" Matt would set up his pole and put a piece of worm on the hook and cast out, "Matt" Koneko says and he turns to face her, "oh hey" Matt would focus on fishing, "i had a feeling you would be here" Koneko says and she sits down on a rock watching Matt as he hooks a fish and reals it in, "so i think Astraea told you of my curse aside from being the ghost rider?" Matt asks as he puts the thirteen inch rainbow trout on a fish stringer.

"I can never be happy something always breaks my heart" Matt would continue to fish, Koneko would keep an eye on him while he fishes, "Raynare is not affected by this since she is a fallen angel?" Koneko would ask and Matt would turn to her "yes and no she is older than me so the curse don't affect her but we never get a minute by ourselves". Koneko would just watch Matt and he would stop fishing and turn to the nekomata, "Koneko my curse can only be broken by defeating a devil, i`m going to fight Riser one on one, Grayfia changed shit up so i`ll face him one on one" Matt would pack his stuff up, "that is until i think your all strong enough" Matt walks back to the house and Koneko follows after getting the fish Matt had caught.

 **~The Living room~**

The group would look at Matt and Koneko, "relax we were just fishing" Matt holds up the fish all of them average out to seventeen inches, "a few nice ones here" Matt makes his way to the kitchen to gut them and cook dinner for himself, "it's 2am, you idiot!" Rias says and Matt just turns around with a smile, "i can't sleep on an empty stomach" Matt jokes and she keeps bitching at him and the others would go to sleep and Astraea would be outside the kitchen and look to the Matt and Rias, "Matt you're so stupid" she would walk to her bedroom and Matt would just have a slight smirk and say to himself "i know" and he would start to gut and cook the fish.

 **~five days later~**

Matt would be standing across from Akeno and Rias with would use her destruction magic and the magic would fade on Astraea's shield and and Akeno would strike her with lighting but she would shrug it off and Matt would bind them both with chains and Kiba cuts them off, and Koneko would go to punch Astraea but a skeleton hand would put would block the punch and she jumps back, "congrats you all made me and Astraea use our powers, you all have gotten stronger" Matt says and the club pants and Matt gets stabbed with a light spear, "like that you all would win" Matt coughs up blood and Raynare kisses his neck and whispers in his ear, "i got you~" she purrs and she pulls her light spear out of chest and and he turns to her and Astraea would put her sword to Matt's neck, "easy this is no time to get horny" Astraea says and the group would walk inside and Matt catches fire to burn the blood off himself.

Matt and Astraea would stop before going inside, "they still are not ready, i want you and Raynare to go all out" Matt would say and Astraea would nod and change into her human clothes and not her angel clothes.

"Okay everyone today is the last day, before the rating game what do you think Matt?" Rias asks and Matt shoves off from the wall and walks into the center of the room, "honestly you all are going to get fucked up, your form is sloppy and a mess" Matt says, "if you all went to fight Riser you would all lose" Matt was being brutally honest with them as usual, "that's why the rest of the day, you're going to pare off into groups of two, to work on your form" Astraea says and she would walk over to Kiba, "i`ll take the boy" she says and Raynare would smirk at Akeno and they would lock eyes, "i guess it's us" two fallen angels would have eye sparks between them Rias was with Asia and Matt was with Koneko, and they would spend the rest of the day training to better their forms.

 **~At Dinner~**

Matt and Raynare had something to discuss so they were not at the table, "so Astraea do you know what Matt and Raynare were going to talk about?" Kiba asks and she shakes her head, "even if i did i would not tell". Koneko would be eating a lot and drinking, "Koneko what did you two work on?" Asia asks and the nekomata looks up from her food "pushups, situps, and a whole lot of running" she says to Asia and Kiba asks "did he make you do it or did-" Koneko nods knowing what Kiba was going to ask.

Matt and Raynare walk in and sit next to each other she would rest her head on his shoulder. "I hate to say anything but isn't Raynare older then you Matt?" Kiba says and Matt sighs "no i`m almost immortal so i don't age" Matt explains how the ghost rider aging works and it just leaves everyone confused. "And Kiba i believe Astraea taught you how to not have a hole in your defence" Matt says and Kiba nods.

"Matt when did Raynare get strong enough to be better than me?" Akeno asks and Matt looks at her "i`ve been giving her private lessons" Matt would start to eat and Raynare would be eating as well, Rias would smile and get up from the table "i`ll be going to bed" Rias would head to bed and fall asleep quick.

"Yeah we have a big day tomorrow" Matt says as he gets up and showers but turns his head when Raynare hugs him from behind.

 **~The bathroom~**

"Matt thank you for believing in me" Raynare would rest her head on his back, "Raynare you believe in yourself that is what made you strong" Matt would turn around and kiss her on the lips. "After this we can do what we talked about okay" Matt says and Raynare turns bright red and hugs him, "thank you" Raynare would blush more when Matt wrapped his arms around her, "no Raynare thank you" Matt would kiss her again and they would be disrupted by Akeno.

"Taking a shower without me" Akeno says with a pouty tone and she would push her breast up against Matts back, getting the hit Raynare would push hers up against his chest, "honestly you two are going to kill me" Matt says as he gets out of the shower and dries off wanting none of it tonight. **"Good choice partner"** the ghost rider would say and Matt gets dressed and lays down.

 **~Matts Room~**

As Matt lays down Raynare gets in next to him on the right side and Akeno on the left. Just as Matt shuts his eyes the door cracks open and Koneko would peak in hopping Matt was still asleep which he pretended to be, Koneko would shut the door behind her and walk over to the bed and crawl onto Matt. Her Neko ears would tickle Matt's nose which he would pet her and she would flinch but stay, "Matt your a pervert" Koneko says and Raynare giggles, "true but he's a nice pervert" Raynare would say and the three of them would fall asleep and Matt would train with the ghost rider so they will have a way to absorb fire.

(to be continued)

I`m back bitches but i have been very busy with GED stuff and youtube, not to mention work life is a bitch to me, i barely have time to work on the fanfiction for you all so expect a chapter every two weeks but if it takes longer it's because i`m busy, i do intend to keep doing fanfiction i just don't have all the time in the world


	4. Chapter 4

Here we are the next chapter to "a demon's true fire". this is what i think one of my best stories yet i know i`ve been neglectful to it but i always kept it in mind. so anyways yes Matt is shipped with Raynare there will be no harem yet, so it's just those two tell i change my mind but that is very unlikely. their is going to be a new power i introduce to Matt since this is about training some more since i now plan to have the next 2-3 chapters focus on one to two people at a time but i will have time stamps on the time of day they are on. so this chapter will start at 6am. this will also show why i chose ghost rider instead of another dbz or something like that.

 _ **Time Stamp**_

" **ghost rider talking"**

"talking"

 **~new place~**

'thinking'

' **ghost rider thinking'**

Chapter 4

The Past of Raynare

 **~Last chapter~**

Matt and Raynare had something to discuss so they were not at the table, "so Astraea do you know what Matt and Raynare were going to talk about?" Kiba asks and she shakes her head, "even if i did i would not tell". Koneko would be eating a lot and drinking, "Koneko what did you two work on?" Asia asks and the nekomata looks up from her food "pushups, situps, and a whole lot of running" she says to Asia and Kiba asks "did he make you do it or did-" Koneko nods knowing what Kiba was going to ask.

Matt and Raynare walk in and sit next to each other she would rest her head on his shoulder. "I hate to say anything but isn't Raynare older then you Matt?" Kiba says and Matt sighs "no i`m almost immortal so i don't age" Matt explains how the ghost rider aging works and it just leaves everyone confused. "And Kiba i believe Astraea taught you how to not have a hole in your defence" Matt says and Kiba nods.

"Matt when did Raynare get strong enough to be better than me?" Akeno asks and Matt looks at her "i`ve been giving her private lessons" Matt would start to eat and Raynare would be eating as well, Rias would smile and get up from the table "i`ll be going to bed" Rias would head to bed and fall asleep quick.

"Yeah we have a big day tomorrow" Matt says as he gets up and showers but turns his head when Raynare hugs him from behind.

 **~The bathroom~**

"Matt thank you for believing in me" Raynare would rest her head on his back, "Raynare you believe in yourself that is what made you strong" Matt would turn around and kiss her on the lips. "After this we can do what we talked about okay" Matt says and Raynare turns bright red and hugs him, "thank you" Raynare would blush more when Matt wrapped his arms around her, "no Raynare thank you" Matt would kiss her again and they would be disrupted by Akeno.

"Taking a shower without me" Akeno says with a pouty tone and she would push her breast up against Matts back, getting the hit Raynare would push hers up against his chest, "honestly you two are going to kill me" Matt says as he gets out of the shower and dries off wanting none of it tonight. **"Good choice partner"** the ghost rider would say and Matt gets dressed and lays down.

 **~Matts Room~**

As Matt lays down Raynare gets in next to him on the right side and Akeno on the left. Just as Matt shuts his eyes the door cracks open and Koneko would peak in hopping Matt was still asleep which he pretended to be, Koneko would shut the door behind her and walk over to the bed and crawl onto Matt. Her Neko ears would tickle Matt's nose which he would pet her and she would flinch but stay, "Matt your a pervert" Koneko says and Raynare giggles, "true but he's a nice pervert" Raynare would say and the three of them would fall asleep and Matt would train with the ghost rider so they will have a way to absorb fire.

 **~Now~**

Matt had been sound asleep tell his girlfriend Raynare woke him up with a quick jab to the ribs, "come on hot head wake up" she would be dressed in her Nirvana t-shirt that Matt had bought for her, "you know you can just shake me a little and not break my ribs again" Matt says and she puts a hand to his cheek, "now where is the fun in that".

Rias never approved of her cousin in law dating a fallen angel but he insisted that nothing would go wrong, when ever it sound they were going to break up they would turn on some loud music and not talk for the rest of the day, but at night they would kiss and go to sleep together like nothing happened, since Matt can never be killed as far as they know, she always abusing him and stabbing him for the fun, he always just laughs and spits up a lot of blood. he calls it it shows that she loves me, and she would always slap his ass and he would tease her by calling her mommy, once she did it out shopping with Matt, Rias, and Asia. Both Matt and Raynare were kicked out of the store so Rias and Asia were left very embarrassed, but at the end of the day everyone in the peragree accepted Raynare.

Raynare thought about it all day that today was the day she would have everyone sit down and listen to what she has to say, since no one really knows about her past, she hasn't even told Matt about her past. 'will he still love me, i hope' she thought on that for days before training camp, and it was the first to last day, so it was time to come together as a team and tell the truth to her friends no family but she wanted to talk it over with Rias first who was training with Akeno and Asia. Showing Asia how to better control her magic and Matt would be off with Koneko teaching her a skill he called devastation punch he said that he learned it from a wandering monk and that only a master of hand to hand combat can learn it, even though Matt fought with fire, chains and his powers he was very skilled when fighting with fist'a cuffs.

As Raynare approached Rias, they shook hands. "Hey Rias i wish to talk about something" Raynare said and Rias tilted her head, "sure what's it about?".

"I want to know if i did something bad in my past would Matt still love me?" she asked and Rias smiled "if Matt didn't love you for who you are would you still be here?" Raynare looked down "i'm going to tell you all about my past and why i'm this way" Rias and Raynare go and sit on a bench while Asia and Akeno keep training.

"i`m just worried he won't love me anymore" Raynare looks to the ground, "don't worry Raynare, Matt will love you no matter what" Rias rubs Raynare's back and she looks up to see Matt, Kiba and Koneko walking back. "How was training today Matt?" Asia asks as she starts to heal Koneko, "they have gotten much stronger i`m having to actually fight back now" Koneko smiles and hugs Matt, "thanks senpai" she lets go and let's Asia heal her.

Koneko calling Matt senpai did make Raynare a little jealous but Matt only thinks of Koneko as a student and a sister, "Matty!" Matt is tackled and trying to get up, "come on aunt Venelana" Rias would get very embarrassed and she would pry her mom away from Matt, "why didn't you call me" she bumps Matt's head "sorry auntie" she sighs and hands him some chicken patties "you're lucky i bought them" he sighs and hugs Venelana, "my weakness food" she pushes him away, "get back to work after all you are getting paid to beat Riser".

Rias looks to her mother she was never like this with her or her brother, why was she so attached to Matt. as she said he was getting paid everyone glanced over to him and the ground around him caught fire, "don`t say his name, me or ghosty don`t like it" Raynare hugs him from behind, "babe stop you need to calm down" within seconds the fire goes out and he turns to look at her, "we need to talk all of us" Raynare says and Rias nods, "okay today we shall spend the rest of the day recovering" she says.

 _ **9:30am**_

Raynare had sat down in a chair away from the others so she could see the others, "okay you all please try not to get mad at me" she looks down away from the her friends, "it's okay Raynare we are your friends, besides anything that's happened to you is not as bad as Matt's past" Matt would smiles slightly and nod to her as Akeno said that and Raynare sighed and hopped that nothing would go wrong here.

"So what i wanted to talk about was my past" Raynare stays looking down and Asia sits next to the fallen angel, "Raynare if it's about why you tried to kidnap me i forgive you", Raynare looks up and Asia would have a bright smile.

"Well let me tell you all more about me" Raynare said with some confidence as she looked up to the group.

 **~500 years ago~**

"Raynare get your bitch ass over here" Kokabiel yelled and a small girl that looked as fragile as they come slowly walked over to the ten winged fallen angel, "what is that you have in your hands?" he says and the young Raynare looks down and tries to hide it, "n-nothing" she lied and Kokiable knees her in the gut.

"Don't you lie to me you little bitch" he takes what she had in her hands away and it was a song sparrow, "this pathetic waste of space" Kokabiel puts the bird on the ground and steps on it the bird making a squishing sound and Raynare starts to cry and she is picked up, and punched "you're a fallen angel everything is beneath you" he throws her down and pushes her to the dirt keeping a foot on her stomach, "i wish i killed your mother when she was pregnant with you". he stomps down on her and walks off leaving a young little Raynare to spit up blood and crying.

soon she was found by a group of weaker fallen angels and they healed her. "She's just a child Mittelt" a man's voice says and Raynare is picked up, "no she's the daughter of Kokiable" Mittelt says, "Karawarner what should we do?" Karawarner keeps the young Raynare in her arms, "should Kokabiel find us we are dead" the man says. "Dohnaseek you worry too much we won't be caught let's just take her and go" Mittelt says and they agree. "Lets just get out of here" Dohnaseek says. And the start to walk outside and away from the man who was raising Raynare.

 _ **12:25pm**_

Dohnaseek had brought Raynare some food and water to help her get her strength back, "thank you mister" she smiled and they nodded as Raynare ate and drank she questioned the three fallen angels, But their answers were dull and blente tell she asked, "why did you all help me?" Mittelt smiled and patted her head "to train you and make you a real killing machine".

 **~back in the present~**

"Wow Raynare, i had no idea you were Kokabiles daughter" Rias exclaims surprised and Akeno's hate grows a little that day, but Matt had left the room and came back through a portal. "Sorry i left to get some Ice Cream for Raynare", Raynare gets up and goes to slap Matt tell he kisses her forehead. "slap me kick me stab me, i will never run or leave" Rias smiles and winks to Matt and he nods.

Raynare goes to speak up but Matt shakes his head, "I already know what happened and who you really are, that is why I let you live. i see something in you that is very admiring about you" Raynare blushes and quickly takes the ice cream leaving Matt standing with the others in the middle of the room, he turned around and sighed. "To think I still make her blush" he said as Akeno hugged him tightly, "what do you see in me~" she purred to him and Matt looked down to her, "a hurt and forgotten girl looking for her mother, but we both know she has passed from this world".

Akeno starts to spark and get lightning around her, from Matts words that she knew he was right but she didn't want to believe it but she calmed down at his touch. "i didn't mean it that i didn't want to help, there is a way to bring her back" Matt says and Akeno somewhat smiles, "Okay Matt i trust you" she looks down and Rais claps, "okay rest up we have a big day tomorrow". They put their hands together and Matt and Raynare stand back yeah they may be friends and kinda family but they both still didn't like being a cheerful group.

 _ **2:30pm**_

While the others trained Matt had noticed that someone was missing Astra was missing and he decided to go look for her, "hey Rias i`m going to go look for Astria, i`ll be back in about two maybe three hours" Matt says and she hugs him. "Promise not to do anything stupid" she says into his shirt and he pats her head, "yeah, yeah i promise" she lets him go and she gets back to training with Asia.

Now away from the group Matt whistles and his motorcycle appears through a portal in the ground and he gets on, "well i need to find Astra" Matt rides off to look for the angel following a dust trail she left. The only reason he can see it is thanks to the ghost rider, **'she's at a warehouse be careful bud there is a strong power there'** the ghost rider says and both Matt and the motorcycle turn into their Ghost Rider state.

 **~The Abandoned Warehouse** _ **3:00pm~**_

Astra's screams filled the warehouse as an archangel and a fallen angel genral tortured her, 'i've gotta hold on they will come for me i believe they will' she would get another slash across the back making her scream again, "why wont this bitch die already" the fallen angel general grits his teeth and the archangel walks over to Astra and punches her in the gut, "give in will you we could use you" he glares into her eyes and she stares right back and he smirks, "whip her some more" the archangel stands up. Right before Astra gets wiped again chains cover her and protect her making the light wip break. "what the?!" before the fallen angel can finish a deep demonic voice that every time Astra hears it, it sends a shiver down her spine, **"now, what is this?"**.

Astra looks up and turns her head to see a deep crimson flame of the ghost rider, "y-you came" she smiles and passes out as he picks her up and sets her on the motorcycle, **"you hurt my angel, now you will suffer"** the ground around ghost rider bubbles and melts as he walks over to the two. they go to use their light spears and chains end up holding them in place, **"i may dislike angels from my world, but from here i hate them"** meat hooks appear at the end of the chains and they go into the hands, feet, and wings of the two angels and the scream for help and forgiveness, **"sorry all out of mercy"**. The fallen angel is ripped apart and turns to ash before Matt can kill the other angel a very familiar voice stops him, "aww ghosty all work and no play" the sweet voice says and i hand runs up ghost riders back, **"Morrigan, i'm busy and how did you get here?"** Ghost rider asks and she winks at him, "the kingdom of the dead is everywhere and nowhere". Being the queen of succubi she tries to use her magic on ghost rider, **"i would not do that, for we both know i would kill you without a second thought"** the archangel goes to speak but is pulled apart and turns to ash like the other.

 _ **3:30pm**_

" **Why are you here Morrigan?"** ghost rider asks and she winks at him, "i saw my favorite rider was in trouble and i had to show up to win his favor~" she said sexually to him, **"i don't need your help, now be gone succubus"** ghost rider says and Morrigan sighs, "why are you so cruel to me?" she fake sobs, as Matt turns back to normal, "maybe because you nearly got me killed twice, or the fact your kind is responsible for why i'm here in the first place" Morrigan backs up from Matt as she knows first hand his power, "i meant no harm, i just wanted to help" Matt stays glaring at her. "i don't care what you do here i have my own job to do" Matt gets on his motorcycle and Astra snuggles up to him now safe but very hurt, "tell you what you find who hired them, and then you can help me" Matt says and Morrigan smiles and kisses Matts cheek, "i`ll get right on it~" she flies up and out of the wearhouse.

'time to get home' Matt thinks to himself drives off to get back in time for dinner and while he drives, he slowly heals Astra but not enough by the time he gets back to the others.

"What Happened to her!?" Rias yells at Matt as he sets her on the couch, "angels and fallen angels made me an enemy", Astra opens her eyes and Raynare pats Matt's back, "i know the feeling" she says and Matt kisses her cheek sending warmth up and down her body, "don't worry, only if they try to kill me first, then i will kill them". Astra hugs Matt now being further in debt to him, "thanks for saving me again".

"Matt" Koneko tugs on his jacket, "pets" she asks and he pets her. "Koneko quit being cute" Matt sighs and the group would finally know Matts weakness, cuteness is the only thing that can stop him. "babe come here" Raynare says and Matt walks over to her. Matt goes to speak but she slaps him, "don't you ever go anywhere without saying something" he sighs and looks to her, "Raynare you would have gotten in the way, i fight alone and if i had a team i would put them at risk" Raynare goes to say something and Morrigan jumps up behind Matt, "i found out who it was blaze~" she says and nibbles his ear, "Morrigan don't" she steps away and everyone in the room gets ready for a fight tell Astra gets up and defends Morrigan, "Stop she is a friend of mine and Matt's" Matt mumbles something about how much he hates Morrigan tell she hands him a paper, "Matty the guy you want is right there, be sure to make him suffer for me~" she kisses his cheek and the room almost comes down on her as everyone except Kiba glares at the succubus, "w-who is she?" Raynare asks.

"The Queen of Succubi, and i hate her" Matt says leaving the room as Morrigan gets an ear full from Rias, Raynare, and Akeno. As Matt left the room Kiba for a change wanted to talk with Matt.

 _ **5:00pm**_

"Hey Matt can we talk?" Kiba asks and Matt nods, "what about?" he asks. "i want to know what are you really up to?" Matt sighs as Kiba asks the question, "well kid i`m here for one reason i'm doing a job, so i can get paid and leave the only reason i`ve been kind is to hide the fact i can be bought off" Matt tosses Kiba a paper. 'sorry only trying to help and i need to do this to get to my target' Kiba nods and winks, "then just go do your job than". Kiba and Matt have a stare down and Matt nods a little bit and he walks off, "don't worry about him" Morrigan says and she hovers after him, Rias would be heartbroken but between Kiba, Matt and Morrigan. Matt had made the right move to get rid of the person trying to use them, so Matt, Morrigan, and Astra left since Astra promised to serve Matt no matter what.

 _ **8:00pm**_

 __"Matt why did you do that?" Astra asks and Matt turns to her, "to find the guy who hurt you and he won't stop" Morrigan flies near Matt, "okay fallow me" Matt says as he turns into ghost rider and the other two fly off the ground. **"i`m coming for you Riser, not even you can survive hell fire".** Morrigan gulps in fear of what Matt will do but Astra is excited for revenge, but as they get ready to go to hell and Rias and her group appear to stop Matt in his tracks and he sighs when he looks to Kiba who looks like he was in a hurricane, "damnit Kiba" Matt would be back to normal. as Matt turns back to normal Raynare slaps him and so does Rias, "pull that shit again and i`ll kill you" Rias says. Matt would sigh and Raynare looks at him in disappointment, "i am doing my job cuz, so don't start" Matt says as he gets off his motorcycle and Rais goes to say something but Morrigan claps her hands, "okay now everyone i want that ghost rider inside me as much as you all do but, do we not have a fight soon" both Astra and Matt sigh and they both chop her head, "stupid succubus" they say in unison.

"Matt promise you won't do something stupid like that again" Rias says and Matt pats her head, "ugh fine your the boss" Matt turns around "come on we need to talk strategy, well you all do i don't" Morrigan goes to pounce onto Matt's back back Astra and Raynare elbow her gut and she whines.

 **~Later around 12:00am~**

Akeno would be talking with Morrigan about BDSM stuff and Asia would be tending to Astras wounds from before, "Kiba why did you lie for him?" Koneko asks and Kiba sighs "we don't stand a chance but we have him, Astra, and Morrigan. All i hope is Sanchiz allows Morrigan" Koneko nods for not looking like she is powerful Morrigan has lots of strength.

"Matt i have a question" Asia asks "why can't you heal like i do?" Matt sits up, "i need to be still for me to heal anyone i just did a small patch on Astra i didn't get to finish" the nun asked so many questions even the ghost rider was annoyed, **'go outside i need to get away from this, she's annoying me'** Matt would get up and walk outside but the nun fallows him and she keeps talking tell the ground around Matt heats up and Morrigan decides to step in.

"Come here Asia" Morrigan would explain to her gently that Matt wants to train in hi head with the rider so he can go further into the riders power so they can win easier, after that she skips inside and Akeno tugs on Matts jacket.

"You need to chill hot head" she says and Matt sighs, "when the rider is annoyed so am i" Akeno could feel the area and her whole body start to heat up as if she was on fire. "Now leave me alone Akeno" she slowly steps away and she runs inside and over to Astra, "something is wrong with Matt" she says and Astra sighs and sets her cup of tea down, "who asked him more twenty questions" she around the room and sighs. "Matt didn't get to kill his target so he is going to be very violent tell he does, so it's best if we leave him alone" Morrigan claps and points to Raynare, "you go pleasure him, i know you two have had plenty of sex" the air grows heavy around Morrigan even Astra is a little pissed about Morrigan never shutting up.

Matt appears behind Morrigan and slaps the back of her head, "honestly why did i want you on my time back in the day" everyone looks at Matt ready for the worst, "bedtime we have an early day, i told Vellena we are ready a day early" Kiba goes to protest but Rias smiles, "thanks Matt you're so smart" she says with lots of sarcasm and walks past her and looks back to her, "i am, and i know it". Everyone sighs and goes to their rooms hoping they won't lose tomorrow.

 **~Outside in the Rain 1:00am~**

"Are you sure about this?" a voice asks and Matt nods "i need any weapon you can spare" a light fills the night and a sword Matt had used before would be on his back and he smiles now being strong enough but in debt to an angel who gave it to him, "now you know when i need you, you better come" the angel says and Matt smirks drawing the sword. "Sorry but an angel of revenge listens to one master" the other angel flees knowing he made a huge mistake by giving the ghost rider the sword of hell his original weapon, that was taken from him many years ago.

 **'We are ready partner and i hope that it will be enough'** the ghost rider would be slightly worried but Matt smiles and looks to Raynare who is dripping wet and she kisses him in the rain, "we will kick ass" she whispers in his ear and she nibbles it gently showing what she wants, "bedroom hot head".

Once to the bedroom they have to keep their moans down so they don't wake anyone, so they don't even get to sleep thanks to both of not wanting to try and break each other tonight so they don't finish till 4am, "no point in going to bed now" Matt sits up and Raynare yawns and goes into the bathroom, "yep the fight is in two hours best just drink coffee".

To Be Continued

Oh my lord this took a while to do, sorry for the wait my mom and dad are getting a divorce so i`ve been busy with that and work. Please forgive me also announcements, i lost the first copy of this so i had to restart, feel free to add me on the playstation network Musica525, i have a twitter so ask in a pm and i`ll send you a link. I`m at 62 subs for my youtube channel, and i have another chapter planned to be up sometime next month i don`t know when. So Musica signing off, and for morrigan she just to me fits in with my plan and i have one more person i will include and if you get this reference you know him, "i don't believe in fairy tales" -FC. Anyway musica signing off


End file.
